


Stevonnie's Quest

by thewritergrimm



Series: Stevonnie's Quest [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergrimm/pseuds/thewritergrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl decides the best way to see if Steven and Connie's sword fighting lessons are paying off is to have them go on a mission together! But the first thing to solve is how to make sure they stay safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safety First

Steven was sitting on the floor in his room, humming the theme song of the game he was playing, before hearing a knock on the door. He paused the game, carefully setting the controller down, before dashing down the stairs to the door. He saw a grinning Connie, with her arms wrapped around an object, and he quickly opened the door. "Hey Connie!" His friend stepped in, revealing the reason she was grinning, a brightly colored book. "Steven! The next book in The Spirit Morph Saga came out!!" He frowned lightly, looking at the cover. "I thought that it ended at the wedding one." Connie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but the first one got a graphic novel version! Do you want to read it when I'm done with it?" Steven cringed, remembering how horribly the other series he read that had gotten one of those turned out. "I don't know, Connie..." "Come on, Steven. We can read it together!" Steven nodded, smiling now."Alright! But don't flip the pages so fast, i'm a slow reader." Connie nodded her head enthusiastically, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling him over to the couch, plopping down next to him. "Okay, page one: Lisa leaps out of bed, flashes of her dream still echoing in the corner of her mind. She-" Connie is interrupted as the portal activates, and the Crystal Gems appear in a bright flash. Connie looks at Steven, frowning lightly. "It's always really hard to read at your house." Pearl walks over, smiling at them. "Hello, Connie! Have you convinced your parents to let you bring a sword home yet?" Connie shook her head. "No, I told you they wouldn't be okay with me sword-fighting." Pearl frowned, standing up straight and rubbing her chin. "Hmm..." Amethyst jumped onto the couch, pulling the novel out of Connie's hands. "Whats that thingy? It's like a book, but...there's pictures.." She squinted, opening it and inspecting one page. Steven nodded. "Yeah, it's called a graphic novel! You'd like it, Amethyst!" The short gem shrugged, tossing the book back to Connie. "Nah. I'll pass." Pearl snapped her fingers, turning to Garnet. "Garnet! I have an excellent idea! We could take Connie on a mission with Steven!" Connie sat up, smiling. "Whoa, really!?" Steven did the opposite, slinking down a bit, realizing how the gems felt about him going on missions with them. Garnet hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod. "Yes. But we'd have to make sure that they would be safe." There was silence for a few moments before Connie spoke up. "I could fuse with Steven again. Then he'd be able to protect us a lot better, and wouldn't have to make as big of a bubble." The gems, especially Garnet, quickly agreed that this would be the best course of action.

 

Connie and Steven stood opposite each other, both blushing lightly and glancing at the three gems, who were sitting on or leaning against the counter. Connie rubbed her arm lightly. "Um..." Steven walked towards the gems, grabbing Garnet's arm and whispering. "Guys, Connie is self-conscious about dancing. Could you guys not watch, please?" Amethyst started to protest, but Garnet picked her up, and led Pearl outside, heading down to the beach. Steven closed the door behind them, smiling at Connie."Is that any better?" She nodded, smiling. "Thank you." He set his phone on the table, turning on the song from the first time they fused. Connie smiled at the music choice, tapping her foot lightly. "Dancing around people has gotten a bit easier, since, you know, we danced. Or, Stevonnie danced?" Steven shrugged. "Garnet says not to think too hard about it." He held out his hand for Connie to take. She took his hand, giggling softly as he started to spin. She grabbed his other hand, and they spun for a few moments, both of them laughing, before the sounds stopped for a moment, becoming a single chuckle. They looked down at their hands, inspecting them. Stevonnie smiled, stretching. "Whoa, watch it~ Almost fell down there." They laughed softly, opening the door of Steven's house, grabbing the rail and vaulting over it, landing on the soft sand at the base of the stairs.

 

They saw the gems sitting in the distance, Amethyst on a rock, Pearl and Garnet sitting next to each other, talking with their feet in the ocean. Stevonnie ran down to them, waving excitedly. "Guys!" Garnet stood, giving them a wide smile. Pearl stood as well, walking towards them, circling them slowly. "Hmm..." Amethyst walked over as well, yawning. "What is it now, Pearl? Come on, lets go watch Stevonnie beat up monsters!" Pearl shook her head. "Not until we see how well Stevonnie is able to wield a shield and sword." Pearl clapped her hands together. "Alright, try summoning Steven's shield." They nodded, closing their eyes, raising their left arm and willing for something to protect people with, and after only a few moments, they felt a small weight above their arm, and grinned at the shield that had formed. "Whoa, that was easy!" Pearl nodded. "That solves the problem of the shield, but, Connie's dueling sword isn't the right size for their hands now..." "Oh..." Stevonnie looked down for a moment, before grinning and looking from gem to gem. "I've got an idea!" With that, the fusion ran off back to the beach house. The three gems looked at one another and shrugged. After about ten minutes, Stevonnie ran back, this time with a large pink sheathed blade at their side, with a belt hastily fastened around it to keep it at their left hip. A few feet from the gems, Stevonnie jumped onto a large rock on the beach, grabbing at the grip, pulling it out in a single fluid motion, raising and pointing it into the sky. The gems stared, shocked with memories. After a few moments, Stevonnie slipped the blade back into its sheath, and jumped down to walk over to them gems. "This'll work, for sure.... If I can use it?" Garnet blinked, shaking off thoughts of a time long gone, and nodded. "Yes. It's perfect for you. Come on, Crystal Gems. Lets go see how well Pearl's training paid off." Garnet led Amethyst and a rather shell shocked looking Pearl back the beach house. Stevonnie started to follow them, only to stop for a moment and look out at the ocean. "Yeah...I know. I'm happy too. This feels like what we should be doing. Helping the gems. But...I don't want you to get hurt." The fusion stood in silence for a few more moments, before starting to laugh, running after the gems. It was time to fight!


	2. The Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie and crew arrive at a large group of mountains, and Garnet leads the gems inside. They encounter a creature, and must fight for their lives.

As the light from the warp pad faded, Stevonnie looked around. "What is this place?" The gems stepped off the warp pad, and while Stevonnie went to look over the edge, seeing the cliffs below them, Amethyst started digging through a huge pile of rocks, Garnet motioned for Pearl to explain. "well, you see, Stevonnie, this was going to be a gem base, many hundreds of years ago. However, Rose Quartz managed to stop the gems here before this place was finished. And a good thing, too. This base was meant to pull all of the useful materials in earths crust and use them to power the entire takeover. The base was never finished, but it is still quite expansive." Garnet nodded, smashing a large rock with her gauntlets. "It twists around on itself. There are hundreds of dead ends. Rose eventually gave up exploration of the base, and ordered us to cause a rock slide to block the entrance from other gems." Stevonnie frowned lightly, stepping away from the edge of the cliff, wrapping their arms around a large rock. "Then -oof- why are we back here now?" Amethyst popped her head out of a narrow crack in the surface of the mountain. "Because Garnet sensed something was disturbing things inside of it!" Stevonnie slowly carried the rock to the edge, dropping it over, panting softly. "Is it..whew.. is it Peridot?" Garnet shook her head. "No. I think it may just be a gem monster on the loose. But if it hits the wrong switch, the entire base might switch back on. So we need to stop it now." She pounded her fist into a rock, this time getting a loud 'clank'. Amethyst and Pearl stood in front of it, next to Garnet. "Here it is." Stevonnie looked the stone up and down. It appeared to be...a rock. "So....how do we get into the gem base?" Garnet let her gauntlets disappear, holding her hands up as the gems started to glow. "Like this." The stone slowly shimmered, before disappearing altogether, leaving what looked to be a slab of metal. Garnet and Amethyst went the side, pushing, slowly sliding it away, revealing a dimly lit corridor. Stevonnie and Pearl stepped inside. They waited for the other two gems to join them before they all headed farther into the tunnel, looking around anxiously.  
  
Eventually the four gems came to a deep pit, with a small staircase wrapping around it. Stevonnie peered into the darkness. "Wow, its gonna take awhile to walk down there." Garnet nodded. "Yes, it will." She jumped straight down into the pit, quickly followed by Pearl and Amethyst. Stevonnie sighed, thinking about following, before looking down at their bare feet, sighing again, starting to go down the stairs. A short while later, Stevonnie came down, finding Amethyst waiting for them, laying on the ground. "Hey, Stevonnie! Pearl and Garnet went on ahead, but said that we should follow them when you got here." The fusion looked at the seven tunnels branching in all directions. "Okay...Which one did they go in?" Amethyst blinked. "Oh. Um....It was this one! Yeah." She grabbed Stevonnie's hand, pulling them after her. "Come on, hurry up!" Stevonnie started running alongside Amethyst, until they came to a fork in the path. Amethyst frowned. "They said they would go left if they found a split..." Stevonnie started to walk towards the left corridor, but Amethyst grabbed their hand. "But... I thought I heard something echoing from the right. Can you hear it?" The fusion poked her head into the corridor, and there _was_ some kind of sound. A bit like clanking? Stevonnie and Amethyst silently agreed with a nod, both of them walking down the rapidly darkening hall. After a few moments in total darkness, Stevonnie summoned their shield, causing a soft pink glow around them. After several minutes, Stevonnie let out a loud gasp, causing Amethyst to lash out into the darkness with her whip, only to hear it clang loudly and echo against the walls. Stevonnie put a hand over their mouth, pointing at the wall. There appeared to be a gauntlet shaped hole in the wall. Amethyst frowned lightly. "That must have been from when they were fighting the thing! They're probably waiting up here for us." Stevonnie pressed a hand against Amethyst's mouth, gesturing for her to listen. The small gem rolled her eyes, letting the two of them sit in silence for a moment. Then it hit Amethyst. The noises they had been following was gone. Stevonnie slowly removed their hand, letting the shield unconsciously grow bigger, moving their right hand to their hip, fingers wrapping around the grip of the blade.

 

The two continued slowly, jumping at the echo of every footfall. After walking for awhile longer before the tunnel widened rapidly, until the two gems were standing in a small pink light, surrounded on all sides by the darkness. Amethyst drew a second whip out slowly. They kept looking around, circling slowly around each other, checking every side. Except for one. They both heard a loud, shrill shriek from high above them, and looked up, Stevonnie hurriedly surrounding them in a bubble as a huge shape slammed into the top, sending the bubble bouncing away, with Stevonnie concentrating hard on not letting it pop. The creature, whatever it was, kept batting at the bubble for awhile, before catching it in two large, seven fingered hands, slamming it against the ground. Stevonnie gasped, and the bubbled popped, sending the gems into complete darkness. Stevonnie laid on the ground, panting heavily, trying to tug the sword out from under them. Before she was able to do so, a small purple glow appeared, and the fusion heard Amethyst let out a loud war cry, and, seeing only the barest flickers of what was happening, saw her wrap the whips around the creatures fingers, only to be tugged off the ground and flung away. Stevonnie managed to stand, focusing their will and raising an arm, summoning the largest shield yet, eyes widening as the creature was revealed, the pink glow growing brighter as the shield spread to all the corners of the room, far above their heads. The monster slowly turned towards Stevonnie, grinning maliciously. Shakily, the fusion raised their sword towards the beast, and charged.


	3. The Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Stevonnie's first adventure with the gems!

Stevonnie gave the beast a quick once-over as she ran at it, its dark blue hide bathed in the pink glow of her shield. Luckily, it seemed to be distracted by the light at the moment, but that could change at any second. And it did. The monsters three soulless black eyes turned towards Stevonnie, looking at the gem with something that could be called contempt. Stevonnie steeled themselves, letting out a loud cry that matched Amethyst's in volume, running at the creature, raising the sword high above their head, bringing it down into the torso of the beast. The blade slid in easily, but the creature let out a loud roar, bringing its fists down on either side of Stevonnie, sending the gem and the blade flying away. The cut the blade had made dripped a black liquid. Stevonnie stood, panting softly from the effort of keeping the huge shield overhead going. They looked around, trying to find Rose's sword. They cut their search off when the monster swung its arm down in an arc, causing a massive rut in the stony ground. The fusion spied the blade, half buried in a pile of rubble. And next to it, a purple arm, furiously trying to move some rocks. Stevonnie grinned, running towards the large pile, suddenly lurching down as they felt the air get sucked out of their lungs. The beast had just rammed both its fists into the shield, trying to get rid of the soft light. Stevonnie clambered back up, focusing on keeping the shield intact as they stumbled over to Amethyst, pulling the rocks off the smaller gem. Amethyst quickly pulled herself off of her stomach, stretching. "Ah. Thanks, Stevonnie!" She quickly pulled a whip back out of her gem as the fusion scrabbled for their blade, sliding it out of the rock fragments. Their vision blurred for a moment as the beat hit the shield again, slamming both of its arms into it, and Stevonnie barely noticed Amethyst grabbing their arm. "Hey, its alright. Stop the shield. I can beat it in the dark!" Stevonnie shook their head. "N-no. I won't be able to help." Amethyst frowned, grumbling about stubbornness and rolling her eyes. "Alright, whatever." Amethyst started flicking the whip against the beasts hide, making sure not to let the creature get a good grip on the tool. Stevonnie raised the blade, changing tactics, slowly stepping towards the monster, allowing Amethyst to distract it with small welts. Eventually they got close enough to see the glint of a shining black gemstone on the back of its head.Stevonnie looked at the slippery coat, gritted their teeth, slipping the blade back into its sheath and getting back several steps, running and jumping, scrabbling for a hold on its hide, and barely managing to hook their fingers around its tough skin. The gem slowly crawled up its side, unnoticed by the large creature, which was currently roaring and trying to smash Amethyst. Its aim seemed to have gotten worse, just swiping its arms at anything Amethyst tossed at it. Stevonnie gritted their teeth, climbing up onto more stable ground, rising up, knees bent for balance.  
  
Stevonnie heard a loud shout, looking over to see Garnet and Pearl run in. Pearl saw Amethyst first, then saw the fusion on the monsters hunched back. "Stevonnie!!" Garnet and Pearl both summoned their weapons, running towards the beast. Stevonnie drew out their blade, ramming it completely into the beasts back, wrapping both of their hands around it as the monster let out its loudest roar yet, slamming its hands into the shield in a rage, causing it to finally pop out of existence with a bright pink flash. Stevonnie gasped, bright spots dancing in front of their vision as they held onto the blade for dear life while the monster thrashed around at the gems. Stevonnie heard noises of surprise from the gems as the light source disappeared and, knowing the monster had to be finished before the gems where injured, summoning another shield, this one the perfect size for them, grabbing onto the monsters hide, roughly tugging the sword, now coated in a black liquid, out, scrambling up the the beasts gemstone. Stevonnie raised their blade, intending to ram it into the gemstone, hopefully ending the monster. But a part of them stopped, trying to adjust the blade, trying to stab the beast. The fusion fought with their self for a moment, before ramming the blade next to the gem, de-stabilzing, leaving Steven and Connie hanging on by the grip of the sword as the monster rampaged in the darkness. Their combined weight shifted the sword, pushing it against the monsters gemstone, tearing it out. The moment it disconnected, there was a flash, and suddenly Steven and Connie were falling. The boy hugged Connie close, forming a bubble quickly, causing them to bounce across the floor a little, before being stopped by Garnet. Garnet gave the two a light smile. "Good work, Steven. And you to Connie." The children glanced at one another, frowning softly. Steven let the bubble disappear, raising his shield, forming a small light. A bright beam cut through the darkness as Pearl and Amethyst walked towards them. "Steven! Connie! Are you two all right? I'm sorry, i didn't think that there would be a gem that powerful here!" Garnet laid a hand on Pearl shoulder. "They beat it." Pearl looked at the two kids while Amethyst bubbled the creatures black gemstone. "You did!? That's amazing! Do you know what this means?" "...Party?" Steven said hesitantly. Peal laughed, ruffling his hair. "Of course, later! But this means you two are ready for an advanced course in sword fighting!" Steven and Connie both grinned, high fiving. "Nice!~" Garnet gave everyone a smile, standing at her full height. "Come on gems, lets go home." Together, they all walked out of the large room, and by the time they reached the pad, Steven and Connie were laughing, dramatically acting out what had happened, forgetting the argument that had caused them to break apart in the first place.

☆


End file.
